infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Infamoussnakerising/Infamous: Second Son/World Order OC - Wolf.
Introduction of Character. “Some people view me as a monster, most a soldier, others a legend, some a myth, but rarely called a hero. They want a monster, they'll have a monster that protects them, they want a soldier, then they'll have a soldier, they want to see a legend, then let the legend come to life, if they want a myth, good, because that's the last thing they'll know about me. If they want a hero, then that will just have to wait, because I'm my own master now." Name: Jin-Roh (He views his old name as a curse). Age: 28. Gender: Male. Nickname(s): Jin. Alias(es): Wolf (Due to the meaning of his name), Werewolf (Because he once did a mission while wearing wolf's pelt), Gen. Wolf (By most of his soldiers), the Wolf in the battlefield (Due to him howling when they don't see him through the fog), Lobo Invisible ( a mission in Mexico had him howling and cloaking) and Brother of The Fox (Due to him being the Half big brother of Jason). Birth Date: May 1, 1990. Occupation: Knight of ARMOR. Rank: None (He makes any choice he wants). Affiliation(s): ARMOR. Theme song: I'm my own master now. Voice: Kiefer Sutherland. Appearance: He has a slight resemblance to Big Boss except no eyepatch and he has short light blonde hair and his eyes are color Dark Green and look like he hasn't been sleeping. His battle armor Kind of looks like The Arkham Knight's armor, except the Arkham “A"s are replaced with wolf heads and it's more bulkier, his helmet has the appearance of agas mask and bullet proof helmet and it has glowing eyes included. His civilian clothes is a white shirt and tanned pant and he wears brown leather shoes. Height: 5'25". Weight: 115lbs. Personality: He's serious, but that's normal, yet he can be quite a party animal, especially in celebrations, he cares about his brother and wants to protect him. Basically no beer or brother = Punisher, while beer and brother = cool guy. He protects people, when he sees hostages Fear(s): His father will destroy the world. Likes: Cardboard boxes, Guns, Strategy and parties. Dislikes: DUP, racism, hypocritism, and Justin Beiber. Habit(s): He likes making the eyes of his helmet to glow. Flaw(s): If his strategies don't work he'll be furious. Talent(s): Stealth, Strategy, Espionage, able to hold his own against a conduit, excelent gunman. Reputation: An urban legend. Love Interest(s): None (he lost his a long time ago). Friend(s): Delsin Rowe. Abigail Walker. Eugene Sims. all of His fellow Knights. Enemy(ies): DUP. The First Sons. Nemesis. Relationship(s): Like Jason and the other Knights they view all of their Freinds as family. Conduit?: No. If Not, Do They Have the Gene?: Unknown (He knows there's something in his blood that makes him different from everybody else). Power(s): His suit increases strenght, endurance, agility and can cloak. Electrokinesis: 0/10 Electromagnetism: 0/10 Pyrokinesis: 0/10 Cryokinesis: 0/19 Hand-To-Hand Combat: 10/10 Weapon Handling: 10/10 (He usually has an AM MSR-4 rifle with silencer, scope and grenade launcher, An AM D114 pistol with silencer, an ACR sniper rifle with detachable silencer, smoke grenades, C4, hand grenades he brings five each mission and finally an HF combat knife Defense: 10/10 Offense: 10/10 People Skills: 8/10 Birthplace: Empire city. Family: Father: Nemesis (Biological). Mother: Unknown. Johana Gray (Adoptive/Half mother). Brother: Jason Gray (Adoptive/Half). Familial Background: His biological mother was extremely rich, but she hated him, never wanted him, never loved him, but when his father found out they had a divorce, he met Johana and everything changed, years later he gained a little brother, years later he loved that brother, they were very close, but years later a great tragedy happened. Character Background: When the destruction of Empire City occured he was extremely angry at what did it, after a year he was split from the family, but when his father found him he tested his skills as a soldier, he was very surprised at his skills, that even veterans veiwed him as a legend in the making, after a few years he pulled off some tasks that turned him into a legend, but when he had the suit, he was a veteran among veterans, but when he joined ARMOR that's when legends turned into myths, but some still believed in him. When Jason joined ARMOR, he didn't recognize him, but when they threw insults at each other that's when he realized. After Curdun Cay him and Jason were brothers again. But there will come a time where he'll sacrifice something that cannot be taken back. Category:Blog posts